


It Was Never Once

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: At this point Jamie wasn't capable of seeing Tyler as a friend. There were too many moments that made Jamie think of Tyler as more than a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJ/gifts).



> So I promised this to someone a few months ago for graduation. I know, I'm late but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also I was going for the 5+1 style but ended up doing things my own way because I'm impatient and liked how each of the scenes turned out.

**ONE**

 Tyler and Jamie had been hanging out all day. They had lunch, worked out and spent the rest of the evening lazing around. Jamie had no idea what they had just finished watching. He was fluttering in between the haze of wakefulness and sleep.  At some point he decided laying his head in Tyler’s lap was much more comfortable than sitting up and Tyler didn’t seem to have any objections with the way he was running his fingers through his hair. Every once in a while he’d gently scratch at his scalp and it would push Jamie closer to the edge of sleep.

“You’re like a cat.” Tyler said quietly.

“You’re like an over grown puppy.” Jamie muttered as he wrapped an arm around Tyler’s hips, holding him still. “Loud, energetic and always happy to see me.”

Tyler laughed. “And all you want to do is sleep somewhere warm and cuddle on your own terms.”

“Sounds like a pretty good life to me.” Jamie yawned out.

Tyler’s hand drifted down along Jaime’s neck. Feather light touches that sent shivers down Jaime’s spine and Jamie hummed under his breath from the attention. He could hear the grin in Tyler’s voice as he spoke, “You even purr like a cat.”

“Only for you.” Jamie admitted without thought. The muscles in Tyler’s thigh tightened under Jamie. “Do you mean that?”

Jaime rolled onto his back, his head still resting in Tyler’s lap but so he could face Tyler. “Only for you.”

Tyler’s mouth dropped open as he took a deep breath, almost as if he were steeling himself for what he was going to do net. He trailed his fingertips softly across Jamie’s jaw before changing direction over Jamie’s chin and dragging his finger along Jamie’s lips.

“Tyler.” Jamie’s voice was soft but there was no way he could hide how much he wanted Tyler. When Tyler didn’t say anything he sat up and ran his hands through his hair awkwardly. He wasn’t the only one feeling this but Tyler wasn’t saying anything.

“Jesus Jamie.” Tyler leaned over, a hand resting on Jamie’s cheek. “How could you not know?”

Jamie leaned closer wanting whatever Tyler was willing to give him but stopped when the front door burst open. “Dude, we had plans. Where the hell have you been?”

Jamie ducked his head down and sighed. Jordie had the worst timing and was probably the most oblivious person on the face of the plant.

“Oh hey man.” Jordie said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the kitchen. “You can come with if you want.”

Tyler shook his head as he stood. “I think I’ll just head home. You two do whatever it was you were supposed to be doing. Night Jamie.”

“Night Tyler.” Jamie’s voice was soft as he watched Tyler slip on his shoes and dart out the front door.

**TWO**

They had been at the bar for a while now. Honestly Jamie would have headed home about an hour ago if it were up to him but having Tyler pressed up against him, his hand warm and high on the inside of his thigh stopped him from even considering leaving until Tyler was ready to head out.  He was only vaguely aware of the conversation going on around him and only joined in when someone asked him something directly. And when they did, Tyler would pat Jamie on the chest to get his attention, “Dude, he’s talking to you.”

Jamie didn’t give two shits what he was saying or asking. All his mind could focus on was Tyler and how close he was. Tyler had ended up tucked up under Jamie’s arm, angled in facing Jamie and Jamie couldn’t stop looking at the way Tyler smiled wide, bright white teeth showing and red chapped lips he couldn’t seem to stop wetting.

It’s all he could think about, what Tyler’s lips would taste like under his. The liquor must of clouded his mind even more than he thought because he had his hand up, resting just at the base of Tyler’s throat before he realized what he had done.

Tyler’s eyes flicked down at Jamie’s hand then back up. Jamie could feel how fast his heart had started to beat under his attention. He wasn’t sure who bumped into him but Jamie’s hand slid along Tyler’s neck, his thumb catching at the front of Tyler’s throat and the sound wrench from Tyler’s lips wasn’t one he wanted anyone else but himself to hear.

“Dude, how drunk are you?”

Jamie shook his head as he backed away from Tyler. This was not the place or the time. They were surrounded by team mates and in the middle of a bar after a win. Jamie definitely drank more than he thought.

“Come on man,” Jamie felt someone tugging him to his feet and away from Tyler. “It’s time for you to get home.”

The entire cab ride back, Jamie couldn’t get the sight of Tyler out his mind. His eyes had grown darker, his lips parted and he swayed in closer towards Jamie. He was fucked.

**THREE**

The goal was downright filthy and it shouldn’t have made it in but it did. The sound of the goal horn echoed around through the arena and Jamie felt the slams of team mates against and around him. There were slaps on the top of his helmet and loud whoops of excitement that he couldn’t understand but he knew they were still in the series and he did that for his team.

The locker room was loud with excitement, the media was quick. Before he knew it, Jamie was heading for the parking lot with Tyler by his side.  They bumped shoulders as they walked. “I don’t know how you did it but you fucking did it.”

Jamie grinned and leaned into the side hug Tyler gave him. Jamie felt his cheeks warm when their cheeks pressed together. He ducked his face down and coughed. He looked over his shoulder and didn’t see anyone but he stayed close to Tyler, letting that warmth from a simple touch linger.

“You should come out with everyone tonight. You deserve it.” Tyler said as they stopped at Jamie’s truck.

“I kind of just want to be.” Jamie shrugged a shoulder before leaning back against the truck. His breath fogged up in the air in front of his mouth and he watch how Tyler shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

“Yeah. I get that.” Tyler nodded before reaching in for a quick hug. “Have a good night Captain.”

“Night Tyler,” Jamie said into Tyler’s neck

Tyler leaned back a fraction, “You were amazing tonight.”

“It wasn’t just me.” Jamie said, “We were.”

Jamie watched as Tyler’s eyes dropped to his lips and Jamie wanted nothing more to ask Tyler to come home with him but the loud laughter a few cars down reminded Jamie that some of the guys were going out to celebrate and Tyler wasn’t his. “Skate tomorrow, don’t get too crazy.”

“I think I might take a page out of your book.” Tyler said as he started towards his car with a wide smile on his face. “Just let the night be.”

**FOUR**

The end of season bar-be-que always started in the afternoon and seemed to end with all the guest rooms filled up with players who drank far too much. Jamie was had disappeared into the garage in search of the extra beers that had been tucked away. He was the safest bet to actually get the beers to the back yard without getting lost on the way back. Tyler had disappeared about fifteen minutes ago after saying he would bring a case out.

Jamie stepped into the opened the door to the garage and Tyler dropped back against his feet and grinned up at Jamie. “Hey.”

“Hey bud,” Jamie maneuvered around Tyler and into the garage before reaching a hand out to heave Tyler back up to his feet. “What are you doing?”

Tyler stumbled to his feet and grinned.  “Thinking.”

Jamie raised a brow as he headed towards the fridge. “Yeah? What were you thinking about?”

Tyler hummed under his breathe happily. “You.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You’re so happy.” Tyler answered. “We had a good season.  Everyone is happy.”

“Yeah, we did well. A lot better than we have been. We keep working hard like this and next season will be even better.”  Jamie hefted the case of beer out and nudged the fridge closed.  “You going to keep thinking or you feel like coming back out and grabbing something to eat. I think you might need it.”

“You’re always taking care of me.” Tyler shook his head but was smiling as he trailed behind Jamie. “Someone should take care of you.”

“Maybe one day someone will.” Jamie whispered.  He was thankful that he was back in the kitchen, next to the counter when Tyler wrapped his arms tight around Jamie’s stomach. Jamie nearly dropped the case of beer but managed to settle it on top of the island.

“I’d take care of you if you’d let me.” Tyler’s cheek was pressed against Jamie’s shoulder. His fingers scratched lightly over Jamie’s shirt and against his stomach.

“I think it’s time someone went home.” Jordie commented as he sailed through the kitchen, Sharpy hot on his heels. He stopped when he spotted the beer. “You okay to take him?”

“Yeah.” Jamie answered. “Call me if you need a ride later.”

“I’ve got dibs on a room. Get him out of here.” Jordie and Sharpy made their way back out while Jamie ended up pouring Tyler into his truck and they headed towards Tyler’s place.

The ride was quiet and Jamie was convinced that Tyler had fallen asleep. Instead of heading to Tyler’s he headed back to his place. It would be easier to drop Tyler into the guest room and keep an eye on him. He had just park when Tyler yawned, “I thought you were dropping me off?”

“It’s easier to keep an eye on you here.” Jamie said as he walked next to Tyler.  “You going to be okay or do I need to set up a puke bucket?”

Tyler quirked a brow at the suggestion, “I’m not drunk, just tipsy and tired but you could always sleep with me to make sure I’m fine. If you wanted to.”

“Well, you know where everything is.” Jamie rubbed at his eyes. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

**FIVE**

Jamie woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. His shuffled sleepily from his room and down into the kitchen. Tyler was leaning over the counter, sipping at a mug of coffee. His eyes closed as he inhaled the scent of fresh coffee.  Jamie fought the urge to run his fingertips along Tyler’s spine, to hold Tyler’s waist in his hands and press soft kisses along the nape of his neck.

Instead he pressed a hand to Tyler’s shoulder as he passed by with a soft good morning as he went to grab a mug for himself.

“Thank you.” Tyler’s voice was still raspy with sleep. The coffee hadn’t done the trick in waking him up yet.

“You’re welcome.” Jamie answered as he bit into a piece of toast. “Feeling okay?”

“Yeah.” Tyler turned towards him with a smile.

Jamie could feel Tyler watching him as he finished off his toast and swallowed down his coffee. He didn’t turn to look at Tyler until he felt a hand on his waist. He looked up at Tyler surprised at the touch. “What is it?”

“Will you let me take care of you?” Tyler’s voice was soft and his touch was gentle but Jamie felt his blood heat and her heart race.

“What are you asking?” Jamie choked out. He gripped the lip of the counter tightly.

“What I asked you last night.” Tyler shrugged a shoulder.

“You were drunk last night.” Jamie said as he poured another cup of coffee.

Tyler slid the mug of coffee away from Jamie and took the carafe from Jamie’s hand and set it back on the stand. He nudged at Jamie until he could wedge himself between Jamie and the counter. “I wasn’t drunk. I had a few drinks but I wasn’t drunk.   _This_ has been going on for forever. Wanting each other but never doing anything about it.”

Jamie’s mouth dropped open as he tried to force all the words that he wanted to say for so long out of his throat. He didn’t have to say anything though. Tyler took the words from his lips. Tyler’s hand rest against his cheek to guide Jamie just where Tyler wanted him to be as Tyler pressed their lips together.  

Jamie closed his eyes tight against the feeling of Tyler’s lips against his. His hand shook as he brought it up to settle on Tyler’s shoulder. This was everything he wanted and he would savor this moment for as long as Tyler would give it to him.

The taste of Tyler’s overly sweet coffee burst across his tongue and he couldn’t help the sound that Tyler tore from his throat.  It was everything he had wanted for so long and now he had it. Something he never thought was possible. He never would get the chance to experience.

Tyler broke away, his forehead rest against Jamie’s as he took slow breaths in. “Please tell me this wasn’t a onetime thing.”

Jamie huffed out a laugh, “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

Tyler darted in a pressed his lips to Jamie’s. “Good.”


End file.
